Curiosity killed the cat
by Il-Salai
Summary: Malik has got a new laptop and finds a fanfiction. A Yaoi-FF. To make matters worse Bakura decides to show up too...


**Curiosity killed the cat**

Pairing: Bakura x Malik

Warning: the usual ^^ M-Rate~ I'm sure you can guess

Chapter 1: What's YAOI?

A very disturbed Malik Ishtar was sitting in front of his new laptop. The Egyptian had become deadly pale and was a little shaking. After a bit of hesitation he slammed shut the lid of the laptop and leaned back, taking a deep breath.

"This is sick", he muttered after hauling himself to his feet. The blonde dragged himself to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and gulped down the cool water. His mouth felt still as if he had the desert in it. Suddenly a hand grabbed his behind harshly, making him jump in shock and choke on the water.

"You look as if you had seen a ghost, tomb keeper", a well known voice whispered in his ear, ice cold breath tickling the hot tan skin.

"Try harder, tomb robber! That was a lousy pun", Malik announced, putting on a bored expression whilst trying to slow down his racing heartbeat, glaring at the ghost of the millennium ring. The irritating white haired boy had the ability to materialize out of nowhere it seemed.

"And yes, that would be my ass, thank you~", the tan boy freed himself, shaking the now squeezing hand off whit a skilled twist of his hip, sliding to the side and leaving for his room again. Bakura raised an eyebrow and followed pouting, getting the bedroom door slammed in his face. He opened the door again, closing it behind himself whilst rubbing his sore forehead.

"I thank thee, your Majesty", Bakura sent Maliks back a glare.

"You're welcome, slave! And it is not 'Majesty', it is 'Pharaoh'! On your hands and knees and beg for mercy!"

The ghost of the millennium ring glared some more. "You're a bitch."

Malik merely shrugged, flopping down on his bed that was covered with books, some clothing and more books, some in English others in Arabic. "Never said you could come in", the Egyptian glared back. But the ghost wasn't listening anymore. He had spotted the laptop.

"Finally getting civilized, I see?" without even bothering to ask if he could kindly have a look he sat down, opening the lid. Malik jumped off of his bed, trying to save what he could.

"Don't-", but it was too late. The website he had found earlier popped up, Bakura snatched the laptop before he could reach him, holding the struggling boy at distance whit hands and feet. His reaction made the tomb robber even more curious.

"Fanfictions?" The white haired male shoot Malik an interested glance, noting that a blush was beginning to form on the tan cheeks. During his attempt of tearing the thief out of his chair he had landed on Bakuras lap who was holding him captive so he couldn't divert his attention from the screen. The tomb robber held both his wrists in one hand, he was laying whit his back on the boys lap and his legs were hanging over the armrest of the chair Bakura was sitting in, his back arched and his stomach showed of because the shirt raised up to his chest. Not so comfortable. He could deliver a kick whit his elbow to the teen's crotch through- but that'd be nasty!

"Let go!" Malik whined and tried to pry the thief's hand open, but he had an iron grip on him.

The thief ignored the struggling boy and began to scroll down the page. He could tell the links Malik had opened because their colour had changed from blue to purple. He raised an eyebrow and shoot a glance at the sulking boy on his tights, than read out a headline and rating of one Fanfiction Malik had opened:

"Yugioh!, Yami Bakura x Malik Ishtar, Rating M, Yaoi, bondage, toys, anal, rape~", he paused, eyes scanning the words again, on his face plastered a 'WTF?'-look before he looked down to Malik who was blushing like mad.

"I- was googling my Name and somehow landed there and-" the Egyptian failed horribly his attempt of explanation, cheeks glowing crimson. Bakura, sensing that he shouldn't do this, couldn't do anything else but click on the link. Malik sunk deeper on the ghost's lap. He was so screwed!

After a while of silence Bakura leaned back, eyebrows furrowed, clearly in deep thought. Malik studied his face for a while before he tried to silently sneak out of his lap and run for cover; futile attempt of saving at least some of his dignity. The white haired male snatched him back so he landed again on his lap, a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

Bakura turned his head slowly like those monsters in the horror movies do, looking at Malik who winched. "Don't hurt me~"

"Why am I the rapist?" The question was taking Malik a bit aback.

"Uhm- well-", he stuttered, than got back to his old self. "How am I supposed to know? I am not the one who wrote this piece of shit!" he spat and glared at the spirit. "What? Would you prefer to be the victim? Now let go of me."

The other youth did not move an inch, mind still on the thing called 'fanfiction', death grip on the slim waist. Bakura fond the 'search' button where Maliks Name was still written in black letters, adding the word 'rape'. Malik shoot him a questioning look, pulling a face.

"What are you-", he was interrupted by a gasp coming from the spirit.

"Over 60 stories that contain you being raped? By me of all-" Malik winced. "Oh, wait, in some of them you are the rapist…" the blonde palled considerably. He felt not so well.

"Ryou get's raped more often than me through-", he murmured, feeling his stomach do a little twist. "They seem to think of him as the perfect victim or so it seems… Not that I deny that but it's still sick only to think of the possibility-"

"Just- why?" Apparently the spirit wasn't able to get his brain back to work from the shock he had just received. Bakura shook his head, blinking a few times before he looked back at Malik, pulling a disgusted face.

Malik sighed, realizing that he would not go very far as long as his friend was in that state of mind.

"Hush, it's alright. It is not going to bite…" At least he hoped so. The Egyptian was patting the white locks in what he believed was a comforting gesture.

"But I~ the imagine, those mental pictures~ mind crush!" if Malik only hat the power of foresight Isis had he would have stopped Bakura who had suddenly, without any further warning, slammed his head against the surface of the desk. Forcefully!

"Holy Ra! Bakura! Are you alright? What in the name of all Gods- what was the headdesk for?"

The spirit of the millennium ring did not answer and continued his whining. Only after Malik had, out of the great kindness of his heart and maybe because his nerves where dying too rapidly, given him a piece of chocolate he had managed to shut the other teen up.

Now both of them were sitting in Maliks only chair, starring at the lines of doom, and of doom they were, trying to sort things out.

"Okay," Bakura announced after finishing the chocolate "First of: what's the meaning of 'Yaoi'?" The word was plastered all over the website.

The blonde Egyptian blinked, and then shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" he asked only to be hit over the head by Bakura.

"Well, then ask Mr. Google!"

Malik sulked, but began to search for the word. "You did not have to smack me, you know-", he muttered, rubbing his head. The teen beneath him only ginned.  
"That was the payback for the door. So now we're even." A page popped up.

"Found it! 'Yaoi' means: … uhm~", Malik scanned the page over and over again until Bakura pushed him aside so he could read it by himself. A pause. The boys looked at each other. Similar reaction: "EW!" Bakura stuck out his tongue, Malik scrunched up his nose. A moment of awkward silence followed.

"So- maybe we should read one of those 'fanfictions'", Bakura mumbled, then adding a little to fast "Of course just to-"

"~to see what those girls- I think it's girls (I hope so) - are writing about us?" Malik helped out. The thief just nodded. Curiosity was finally getting the better of them.

Bakura grabbed the mouse Malik was using because he did not like the touchpad and clicked on a promising title. Seconds afterwards the text opened before them. The tan teen leaned back against Bakuras chest who began to read out loud, clearing his voice at a few points of the stories but continuing bravely whilst the Egyptians cheeks grew hotter and became a deeper shade of crimson the further the other read, voice in so close vicinity to his ear. Five fanfictions afterwards a long silence followed.

"It can't get worse, can it?" Malik finally overcame his shock and slid off of his friends lap, feeling uncomfortable sitting any longer on him after this story.

"Hot graphic explicit described sex between the both of us where I first tie you down then rape you 'till you bleed, use toys on you, steal your virginity- twice it seems- and on the peak of orgasm you beg for more, love it, five seconds later you collapse in a boneless sobbing heap of-" a cushion that was chucked towards him and hit him in the face cut Bakura off.

"Oh, stop it for the love of Ra. This is going to hunt me in my nightmares without your help, thank you!" Malik sent him a death glare, lying down on his bed.

"You know… they DO write some stuff that you can connect to reality." Bakura stood and walked toward Malik, sat down beside him.

"Like?" a blonde eyebrow raised high.

"You DO look girly! Long soft hair, flawless skin, slim body, long legs, your favourite colour is purple, you wear all those gold, you even put on Kajal and you can do these things the girls in those belly dance videos do with your waist and hips…AIA!"

An enraged Malik had simply bitten the thief. "I like my hair, I simply take care of my skin and body and can not find anything wrong with that, the jewellery was passed down by a long line of ancestors I honour, Arabians wear Kajal to protect their eyes from the glaring desert sun-" he paused. "Okay, I'll give you the purple-thing."

"And the shaking hips!" Bakura pushed his luck again and Malik went to hit him. But his wrist was caught by the spirit. "You even fight like a girl!"

"That's it! OUT!" the Egyptian pointed to the closed door, trying to free his arm, getting the other caught by a smirking Bakura. The tomb robber leaned down and grinned wickedly.

"Oh no, you don't!" Malik screeched but the older male knew no mercy and began to tickle him until he feared he was going to suffocate from the loss of oxygen. Finally Bakura began to pity him and stopped, letting the tomb keeper catch his breath. Again a Cheshire grin as he held the elegant wrists captive in his hands, pressing Malik down on his bed, straddling his waist.

"You are supposed to get a warm and fuzzy feeling about me instead of getting mad", Bakura said, smirking down.

"Why should I?" The Egyptian was still trying to breathe properly.

"They writhe so in their fanfictions!" the white haired announced as if that would be the most obvious thing on earth.

"Oh- but I DO get a warm and fuzzy feeling about you!" Malik said, frowning in what seemed to be deep thought.

"Really?" a white eyebrow raised mildly interested, Cheshire grin plastered on his face once again. Malik managed to free one of his hands while his friend was mildly surprised.

"Yes- I think it's…" Malik poked Bakura mockingly in the stomach "nausea!"

"Ha ha, veeery funny", the ring ghost let his grin drop and glared. Then he got an idea. "Well, if you are disgusted yet~" he leaned in, earning a frown from Malik.

The boy opened his mouth but before he could ask what that should exactly lead to hot lips pressed down on his. Reddish brown eyes sparkle mischievous, catching the look off shock and surprise in the violet orbs that looked up at him. Malik gave a muffled cry of protest and that was all the thief needed to let his tongue slide in between the luscious lips, mimicking what they had read in one of the fanfictions.

But Malik didn't quite act along: the boy began to tosh around and as Bakura grabbed him harsher in order to force him to hold still his teeth clamped down on the wet muscle in his mouth.

T.B.C.

---------------

So R&R please.

Reviews will be appreciated, critique is welcome (just please don't crush me )

This is my first attempt of writing a FF ever. Please do also notice that English isn't my foreign language. If you find any mistakes whilst reading please tell me.

And- well, thank you for reading ^^ *hands cookies*


End file.
